gleeprojectfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Individuality: Dialogue, Interviews, and Behind the Scenes
This is a page for various interactions and interviews within the house during Week 1: Individuality. Around the House *(Upon entering the house, Lyndsay Willis looks around): I guess it's hip to be square. : (Dana McCray walks in) : Dana McCray: Hey! (she and Lyndsay hug) I can't believe they let you in! : Lyndsay Willis: Or you-- they must really be hard up for talent this year. : (Dana scoffs, both girls laugh) *(Chad Carter, Tom Jenner, and Gabriel Arana jump on the boys' beds as Tyler Festa, Lee Soo-nie, and Hope Jennings look on.) : Chad Carter, Tom Jenner, and Gabriel Arana: We're on The Glee Project! We're on The Glee Project! : Hope Jennings: (laughing) You guys are such dorks. * (Hope Jennings walks into the recording studio with Gabriel Arana. The two stop in the doorway as they look around, mouths agape) : Hope Jennings: Oh my god, this is so cool! : Gabriel Arana: (runs to corner of room) Ack! Look! It's the cheese lamp! Confessionals Aaron Robbins: (during rehearsal for "Love Song") I feel like my dad would definitely be proud of me for doing what I am. I want to put myself out there and show what I've got. But at the same time, I'm looking around and I can't help but notice that there's no shortage of stories around me-- that everyone has something to contribute to Glee and this competition. Dana McCray: (During the video shoot) Lyndsay is talented, but she's super-arrogant, and thinks and acts like she's the boss cow in this field, and at the end of the day, that's not what this competition is about. Gabriel Arana: (During the video shoot) ''Lyndsay is just, MEAN, I mean, I see her giving dirty looks to Lee, and she's probably new to all of this, plus, its barely the first week, everybody is gonna be lost at some point. Lyndsay Willis: (''During the video shoot) I don't know why Lee is here-- she can't dance, she can't follow instruction. She looks like a tourist on set. I want to walk up to Robert and ask 'Did you guys just feel like you needed to up your Asian minority quota?' Because she has no place in this competition. Lee Soo-nie: (During the video shoot) I just, can't, dance this number. I feel like my feet just... won't move. And everyone has to start over because I can't get it. Arianna Putelengro: (During the video shoot) I'm so excited about everything. I feel like I've been so on top of things all this week-- like the homework win just caused this avalanche of good luck on me. I'm running off pure good feeling, and everything is going so well. I'm on set at a party-- my party-- and I keep thinking "I've so got this". Chad Carter: (During the video shoot) ''I do not think Lyndsay is arrogant ''all ''the time-- she must have a good side somewhere. But I think that she is doing very wrong by Lee: we are all bad at something, and we all have our qualities. Especially at this point, we should not be criticizing anyone. Tyler Festa: (''While preparing for his last chance performance) I'm not going to lie-- in the booth, you're just sitting there, trying like crazy to get the song straight, but at the same time you're still going over all of the mistakes you made in the last couple of days. I honestly, really wish Shanna was here, because she's always had a cool head, and she'd know what to say. On the other hand, I feel like she'd smack me in the head for ending up here in the first place, so maybe it's best she's at home. Daniel Marmoran: (While going to the call-back list) If I go home in the first episode, it'll be the worst thing that could happen to me right now. I think it's too early, and no one deserves to go right now. Anyway. It would be kinda unfair if I was called-back, because I had forgotten the words halfway. Aaron Robbins: (While going up to the call-back list): I can't leave. It's too soon. I haven't shown the mentors what I have. I have so much more to offer, and I just need more time to shine. I just need more time. Before Elimination Daniel Marmoran: What do you think is going to happen? I mean, I forgot the words halfway-- Ellie Brooks: Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. Arianna Putelengro: A lot of the contenders did that last season-- Michael, Aylin-- and they ended up in like, the top group. Lyndsay Willis: Yeah, but they didn't forget the words in the first episode. Ellie Brooks: Well, Michael did, remember? (turns to Daniel) I mean, what did they say? Did you play it off, or--? Daniel Marmoran: They said I wasn't giving it my all. (Ellie Brooks, Gabriel Arana, Tom Jennermake a face) Aaron Robbins: Ouch Lyndsay Willis: Well, first impressions are everything, so you're probably screwed. Arianna Putelengro: Shut up. Lyndsay Willis: Hey, you don't like the game, get off the field. Tyler Festa: It could be any of us-- I mean, all week they've been telling me I'm no different than anyone else. I've got so much to show them, but all they see is an any-man. (Robert Ulrich walks in, everyone looks up): I'm so sorry guys, but the list is up. Exit Interview Daniel Marmoran: I really didn't want this to happen. (tears running out of his eyes) In the beginning of the week I was so happy to be here and hoped so badly that it wouldn't be me eliminated in the first week, but since then everything went worse and worse and ... Damn! The Glee Project was so much harder than I expected it, and I think this was what made me to be eliminated just now. Although this week was awesome and I'm so happy I was here at all, it is an honor! Also I think it's just fair that I'm eliminated. I was the only one who forgot the words in his Last Chance Performance. I had to show more that I want this so, '''so '''badly, but I didn't and this is what I get...